Stiles' Fiance?
by AdriaTyler
Summary: Stiles Stilinski stood up from the sofa to absently answer her phone, heart twanging. She missed Percy so much, and he'd been missing for so long. Most of the camp probably believed he was dead by this time. She's stopped communicating with them a year and a half ago. They were too discouraging, when she couldn't accept that he was gone. She refused to accept it. By SAS. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Stiles Stilinski stood up from the sofa to absently answer her phone, heart twanging. She missed Percy so much, and he'd been missing for so long. Most of the camp probably believed he was dead by this time. She's stopped communicating with them a year and a half ago. They were too discouraging, when she couldn't accept that he was gone. She refused to accept it. "Talk to me." She demanded, not looking at caller I.D.

"Stiles, we need you to do some more research. There's a pack meeting in four hours. I need your info by then." Derek started abruptly, business as usual.

Stiles nodded absently, putting on a cup of tea to soothe her heart. She didn't normally allow herself to hurt for Percy, as being around werewolves meant they would know when she was sad and crying, but today was a hard one. It was the two year anniversary of his disappearance.

"Go ahead, Derek." She said softly.

"We're running into some odd scents, and a large number of Omegas. We've captured about twelve, and while some can't be saved, having consumed humans and gone feral from it, some still can be brought back. I need rehabilitation techniques, and whatever you can give me about..."

The door opened and Stiles gasped, her strength mysteriously vanishing. She hung onto the kitchen counter for support.

"I'm going to have to call you back." She cut him off dazedly, hanging up.

"Wait... Stiles..." He started, only to be cut off by a click. Percy stood in her kitchen, tired but alive. His jeans were scorched and torn, and he had a few new scars, but he was there. Her Percy was there.

She moved her mouth a few times, unable to speak. "You're alive." She managed at last. Percy took that as an invitation, and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to her. They were just like she remembered,

"I missed you so much." He murmured as he backed her against the wall.

"I missed you more." She gasped out, threading her left hand into his hair and wrapping her other hand into his shirt. She pulled him in closer, grasping tightly to keep him from leaving again. Their lips moved in sync, and she melted into his embrace. Percy was gentle with her, but the passion she had missed was there. The power of the sea was reflected in his green eyes, and his hands were calloused but gentle as they found their way to rest on her hips, her shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of pale skin.

They made their way to a chair, where Stiles found herself seated on Percy's lap sideways. They spent about an hour in that position, kissing and talking. John interrupted them when he walked in the door and entered the kitchen, but he simply nodded at Percy and grabbed a beer, before moving into the living room. Stiles giggled in Percy's arms.

"My dad loves you." She confided in him.

"I love _you_." Percy breathed, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too." She sighed. She pulled him down for another kiss, and shrieked as he scooped her up into his ams, standing smoothly.

"I'm never leaving you again." He stated. "Hera be damned."

Thunder rumbled, and Stiles laughed for real this time. "I knew you were alive." She said, turning serious again.

"I knew your face, even when I couldn't remember anything." Percy returned, just as serious.

"It's because I'm your Lois Lane." Stiles exclaimed, returning to light hearted in a moment. She shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" He growled playfully. "I am Aquaman, King of the Sea, not some puny flyboy."

"Perseus Jackson!" She shrieked. He laughed.

"Oh, yes. You are going to pay for that one." He carried her upstairs and tossed her onto her bed.

"I love you." He told her again after a fierce bout of tickling.

"I love you too." She admitted again, suddenly very shy, and very nervous. She sat up on the edge of the bed.

"When I went missing and ended up in New Rome, I kept thinking that we could live there someday, or maybe make a sanctuary like it, for all of us to live in, Greek and Roman, an equal ground for both." Percy confided in her, setting himself up for the thing he wanted to ask her.

"That sounds nice." Stiles agreed. "Somewhere without monsters to attack us, where we can train, and raise families, without a distinction between Greek and Roman."

"Start it with me?" Percy requested. Stiles turned her head to look at him and froze. He was on his knee, and a ring box was opened. "Aegida Eli Stilinski, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm so blesses with all the reviews I have received, both from this and Past Changes. I will take requests via PMs for one-shots, as my muse is running a bit under the weather. ****_Anyway: Don't Own_**

**_"_****_Aegida Eli Stilinski, will you marry me?"_**

CHAPTER 2

"Yes!" Stiles shrieked, throwing herself on top of him. He kissed her, before sliding the ring onto her finger. She looked at it. It was a thin band of imperial gold and celestial bronze, melded with a black metal, probably stygan iron. It was decorated with a diamond in the center, and surrounded by small moonstones and emeralds.

"It's a weapon too." Percy said seriously. "I had some of the Hecate kids enchant it to only be removed by you or I, and only willingly, and the Hephaestus cabin was more than happy to work with them to make it a sword when you need it. Just pull it off and twist the diamond. To make it a ring, push the largest moonstone on the hilt."

Stiles teared up as she kissed him, stricken by his care and thoughtfulness. "Every word you say makes me love you more." She whispered into her kiss.

"I couldn't possibly love you more than I do now." He informed her. "Even Aphrodite says so. I'm head over heels for you."

She giggled. "Just never call me Aegida Eli again."

"I promise." They sat up quickly when they heard the hard knocking on the door.

"I kinda want to keep you away from my friends for a while, so would you sneak out the window, and I'll call you?" She asked awkwardly.

Percy laughed. "You just want to shock the ones who thought you were an awkward girl who never had a guy, am I right?"

She smirked. "What else?" He kissed her swiftly and left as she had requested. Derek came barreling into her room a moment later.

"Who was here?" He demanded harshly.

"Hey sourwolf!" Stiles waved. "None of your business. I actually did rehabilitation techniques a while back just after I found out about Omegas, and I put together a binder. There's even some for those who've had human flesh, so at least try before you kill them. I actually might have a friend who could help them if you're not successful, but I'll have to go through her lieutenant to talk to her, so you'd better attempt it." She got a binder from her closet and passed it to him. It was black, with red lettering. She'd merely titled it Omegas. He took it and glared at her.

"You still haven't answered who it was that was here." He reminded her.

"It was a guy, okay?" She said, rolling her eyes. He growled.

"I'm your Alpha, Stiles. Even if you're human, you're pack. Don't take that tone with me, and tell the whole truth." He reminded her.

"Sorry, Derek, but he's none of your business. He's not connected to the werewolf aspect of my life, at all. He's someone I've been seeing for a long time."

That was all she would say on the topic, and eventually he gave up and left. "My house, one hour." He reminded her as he left. She sighed, and cleaned up, before grabbing her keys and heading over. Derek wouldn't like it if she was late, and she did like being pack. It was one of the few things that had kept her going when she despaired over Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**WoW! I feel so loved! I don't own this, but let me know how I do. And submit prompts if you'd like to see an idea carried out.**

CHAPTER 3

Pulling up into the newly restored Hale house's driveway, she noticed she was ten minutes early, and decided to wait for someone else to arrive before she entered the house. Five minutes before the meeting, Lydia arrived, and Stiles joined her. Lydia didn't notice the ring.

"Hey Lyds." Stiles greeted her.

"Stiles." She said in exasperation. "Don't call me that!"

Stiles just laughed. "Come on. Sourwolf is going to be even more sour if we don't get out _tails_ inside."

They entered to find Derek missing but Isaac, who was currently living with Derek, sitting with Boyd waiting for the others to arrive.

"Derek's guarding the Omegas." Isaac informed the two girls. "He said to get him when everyone arrived."

Lydia smirked as the rest of the pack arrived in a group.

"So, now?" She said, skipping down without waiting for an answer.

She and Derek were just coming back into the room when Jackson exclaimed, "Stiles! Is that an engagement ring?"

Stiles blushed and tried to sit on her hand. "Maybe." She tried to leave, but was pushed into the sofa.

"Who?" Derek snarled.

"His name is Percy." She admitted. "And I've been with him since I was fifteen. He asked me this afternoon."

"Your mysterious guy in your room." Derek realized. "So why wasn't he there when I came up?"

"I was planning on easing you guys into it. I know how protective you can be." She informed them. "I'd rather not have my fiance ripped up by werewolves."

"Wait, Percy's alive?" Scott realized.

She nodded, beaming with excitement. "He showed up today. I'd almost given up hope he would be found."

"That's great!" Scott told her happily. He turned to Derek. "His name is Percy. He went missing almost two years ago. It cut her up pretty badly. It's when she went emo for a few months, if you guys remember that stage. Everyone gave up hope, thought he was dead. It's not uncommon in New York."

"He was found." Stiles said softly. "It was a car accident on his way out to see me, which resulted in amnesia. His I.D. was lost in the crash, and we never heard from him. He told me he kept remembering my face, but he couldn't remember who I was. He didn't even know his own name. He was finally found by some distant cousins about a year ago, and they've been working on restoring his memory before he came back to visit me. They didn't know my name, so they couldn't contact me, and they don't really like Percy's side of the family, so they were not about to call them, just to get his girlfriends name, once they figured out who he was. He recovered the last of his memories, his latest batch before the accident, and came straight here to see me. He didn't want to just tell me over the phone. That would be cruel. He just came and held me. Then he proposed to me. I said yes." Stiles lied her butt off. She told the truth as close as it could be, and left out some parts. She hoped any heart stuttering would be thought to be from emotion. She lucked out. The wolves were too riled up on how to protect her honor to notice any lies.

"You can't just marry him!" Derek protested. "He could have drastically changed in two years."

Stiles tightened her hold on her magic as she got in Derek's face. "I know exactly who he is, _Alpha_, and we're getting married. My father approves, his family approves, and his mother is amazing. Everyone loves Sally. Percy is a warrior in the modern day, and he is chivalrous to a fault, so don't even try. I love the pack, but if I had to choose, it would be him. EVERY time!" She spat furiously.

Derek took a step back, and Stiles prayed to her mother, Hecate, to grant her a strong control so she didn't murder her Alpha. "I'm sorry, Stiles." He apologized. "It's just a big surprise."

"None of you knew how serious Percy and I have been, even if you knew about him. I understand. Just don't try to keep us apart." She warned them.

"Were you serious, Stiles?" Scott asked softly. "Would you choose Percy over the pack?"

She smiled sadly. "Every damn time." She admitted. "He's always been my everything."

The pack mulled this over. "How old is he?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Nineteen, almost twenty. He's almost three years older than me. We started dating when I was fourteen, and he was just about to turn seventeen. He disappeared before his eighteenth birthday." She informed him. "But we're here about the Omegas." She reminded them.

Derek nodded. "This isn't over though, Stiles. We will continue this talk."

"Later." She told them. "Percy's coming for dinner with my dad and his mom, _tonight_, and you guys have Omegas to deal with."

"Fine." He groused. She smiled and left, skipping.


	4. Chapter 4

HI! So I am leaving for AO3,

My username is AdriaTyler, and I am currently posting all my works there, including some new ones and small snippets of bonus chapters for your fav stories. Sorry for leaving you all, but I've simply found it too hard to update two sites, and AO3 is just easier for me.

I will not be updating the stories on FF, and in a month or so they will be taken down.

Most of my stories are already up. Those that aren't will be up in the next week or so.

Sincerely,

Adria Tyler

AO3 = archiveofourown . org

FF = fanfiction . net


End file.
